Dar amor nunca es en vano
by nicolef19
Summary: Isabella Swan es una profesora de párvulos de 27 años que lleva mucho tiempo huyendo de su pasado, huyendo del dolor vivido en su adolescencia. De un momento a otro, ese pasado vuelve y se incrusta en su presente. Su mundo se da vuelta inesperadamente, y debe aprender a enfrentar con valentía los problemas que quedaron pendientes.
1. Reencuentro con el pasado

Capítulo 1

_**Bella's pov. **_

_**Seattle. Septiembre, 2014.**_

Las risas de los niños era algo que calmaba cualquier inquietud en mi ser. La inocencia de sus ojos y las ganas por descubrir, conocer y comprender el mundo era algo que me encantaba, y ser parte de sus procesos de formación era simplemente maravilloso. Sabía que había elegido mi profesión ideal cuando los veía, cuando recibía sus abrazos y gestos de cariño, cuando era capaz de ayudarlos a entender algo nuevo, cuando era capaz de resolver sus dudas. Mis pequeños estudiantes eran luces en mi vida.

Si bien amaba mis vacaciones y tuve unas increíbles semanas de relajo y descanso, estaba ansiosa por volver a trabajar. Me encantaba el inicio de nuevos años escolares porque sabía que mis niños estaban nerviosos por su primer día, y yo amaba acompañarlos y ayudarlos en que este fuera un día ameno y entretenido para ellos.

\- ¡Isabella! Te estoy hablando…

La voz de Mike me sacó de mis pensamientos. Traía su traje de oficina y su cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando en el nuevo día que se viene hoy, estoy algo ansiosa.

\- Siempre te pones ansiosa el primer día, Isabella. Ya sabes que no hay mucha variedad entre un año y otro, son solo niños.

Puse los ojos en blancos mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Mike a veces no entendía la pasión que sentía por mi trabajo. Para mí no eran _solo niños_, eran _mis_ niños, y sentía el deber de darles un espacio de cariño y confianza donde ellos pudieran desarrollarse en un ambiente amigable y saludable para ellos.

\- Tenemos que salir en 10 minutos, nena. No lograremos llegar a tiempo si seguimos acá.

\- Tranquilo, Mike. Come tu desayuno, yo estoy casi lista ya. Iré a terminar de maquillarme y regreso.

Cuando pasé a su lado, Mike tomó mi mano con la suya y me acercó a su cuerpo. Me sonrió antes de besarme lentamente. Yo respondí suavemente, también.

\- Buenos días –dijo con una linda sonrisa, la cual devolví.

\- Buenos días. Apurémonos o vamos a andar corriendo el primer día ya.

Pasé rápidamente al baño, donde lavé mis dientes y terminé de arreglarme, aplicando una suave capa de maquillaje. Tomé mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y cambié mis pantuflas por unas zapatillas deportivas cómodas. Trabajar con niños era siempre un desafío, necesitaba la mayor comodidad posible para poder correr y jugar con ellos. Me encantaba poder usar una vestimenta sencilla en mi trabajo, otro punto a favor de mi profesión.

\- ¿A qué hora te desocuparás hoy? –preguntó Mike cuando ya faltaban solo dos cuadras para llegar a la escuela.

\- Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, yo creo. No estoy segura, pero volveré con Angela a mi apartamento asi que no te preocupes por mi, yo me las arreglo. Tu ve a casa tranquilo.

\- Pedirme que no me preocupe por ti es como pedirme que deje de respirar, Isabella.

Sonreí ante sus palabras mientras miraba por la ventana, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Llevábamos casi 3 años de novios, aunque la verdad nos conocemos desde mucho antes. Mike y yo fuimos compañeros en la secundaria, durante los años más difíciles de mi vida él fue fundamental y un gran apoyo para mi, a pesar de que sus sentimientos por mí no eran correspondidos. Él fue siempre muy paciente conmigo, después de mucho tiempo iniciamos una relación y la verdad es que no tenía dudas de lo mucho que me quería, aunque no siempre entendía las cosas que me apasionaban.

\- Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, amor –agregó después de unos segundos de silencio.

La noche anterior cenábamos en mi apartamento cuando él me pidió que fuéramos a vivir juntos formalmente. Si bien era común que nos quedáramos uno en el apartamento del otro, de todas maneras teníamos nuestros espacios separados porque yo no me sentía lista para algo más formal aún. No me sentía lista para seguir avanzando con él. No quería continuar con algo que no me hacía feliz, pero no quería herirlo. Sabía que no podía aceptar su propuesta solo por esto, tenía que ser sincera con él, y ser sincera conmigo. Ya no estaba segura de nada respecto a nosotros, me pregunto si alguna vez estuve realmente entusiasmada con lo nuestro…

\- Lo sé, Mike –suspiré.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, Isabella. Solo quiero que lo pienses bien, por favor.

Mike detuvo el carro frente a la escuela

\- Conversemos en la tarde –pedí.

Me acerqué a Mike para besarlo en la mejilla rápidamente y bajar, pero él sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y profundizó el beso, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Le sonreí y antes de que dijera algo más, bajé del automóvil y caminé rápido hasta la escuela, huyendo de la situación.

Sonreí al ver la entrada, donde ya había algunos padres dejando a sus retoños para iniciar la jornada.

\- ¡Isabella! –la directora Courtney Stanley me llamaba desde la entrada del edificio principal, caminé hasta ella y la saludé cariñosamente, pues siempre mantuvimos una relación profesional en buenos términos – ¿cómo estás, querida?

\- Directora Stanley, buenos días. Con muchas ganas de empezar este nuevo año. ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?

\- Agotadoras, pareciera que una necesita vacaciones de las vacaciones, antes de comenzar el año.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque debo admitir que para mí el primer día las ansias de empezar el año son más grandes que el cansancio.

\- Lo sé, puedo ver todo lo que te apasiona tu trabajo, Isabella. Por eso quiero conversar contigo, ¿me acompañas a la oficina?

\- Claro.

Caminé tras la directora hasta el tercer piso del edificio principal, donde se encontraba su oficina. Era un espacio grande de blancas paredes y piso alfombrado, un gran escritorio de madera caoba se ubicaba frente a la puerta, con unos cuantos cuadros de decoración. Había cambiado los viejos sillones de cuero negro por unos modernos de color café junto a una pequeña mesa de centro de vidrio. Era una decoración minimalista y de muy buen gusto.

\- Isabella, como sabrás, Jessica entrará en su prenatal a fines de septiembre –yo asentí en silencio, sin entender muy bien dónde quería llegar.

Jessica era la hija del esposo de Courtney. La madre biológica de Jessica falleció cuando ella tenía solo unos meses de vida, y Courtney comenzó a hacerse cargo de ella un año después. Si bien no era su madre biológica, fue quien la crió y amó como si lo fuera. Además, en la escuela Jessica ocupaba el cargo de inspectora y encargada general del Departamento de Párvulo. Era una mujer completamente hábil y competente en su trabajo; no estaba ahí solo por ser familia con la directora. Sin embargo, Jessica me detestaba absolutamente.

Cuando entre a trabajar en esta escuela yo tenía solo 23 años y Jessica, quien era solo un año mayor que yo, ya llevaba trabajando dos años en este lugar. Rápidamente entablamos una buena relación, y celebramos juntas cuando se volvió encargada del Departamento de Párvulo, pues era una joven más que capaz en esta labor. Llevaba cerca de un año y medio trabajando aquí cuando, un día, Mike vino a buscarme para salir a comer conmigo. En esa época él y yo aún no éramos novios, solo buenos amigos. Jessica lo conoció en esa oportunidad y me pidió que por favor les hiciera una cita a ciegas. Yo estaba feliz de ayudarla, y lo hice. Salieron un par de veces, pero Mike nunca estuvo interesada en ella, pues él ya estaba interesado en mí. Yo mantuve la mayor distancia posible para que resultara para Jessica, pero Mike simplemente la cortó y dejaron de salir. Cuando Mike y yo comenzamos a salir hace casi 3 años, Jessica se enfureció conmigo, me acusó de que mi plan siempre fue burlarme de ella y que fingí ayudarla a salir con él, y que por eso la relación entre ellos no había funcionado. Si solo supiera lo equivocada que estaba, mi intención jamás fue burlarme de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si tenía realmente "una intención". Desde ese momento nuestra amistad se derrumbó y entablamos una relación estrictamente profesional, no hablábamos si no era únicamente por trabajo.

Afortunadamente, Jessica no era mi única amiga en el trabajo. Desde mi primer día en aula trabajé a la par con Angela Weber, una compañera que tenía mi edad y que se había mudado desde Sacramento a Seattle por el trabajo de su novio Ben. Con el tiempo nos volvimos grandes amigas, y ya llevábamos cinco años trabajando juntas. Angela era mi mejor amiga, y la única que conocía todo sobre mi pasado, además de Mike y mi mejor amigo, Jacob, claro. Angela y Jake se habían vuelto buenos amigos, también, y aunque ninguno era gran fan de Mike, eran muy gentiles con él y se llevaban muy bien también, lo que para mí era muy importante.

A pesar de todo este embrollo entre Jessica y yo, agradezco que Courtney jamás mezclara las cosas. Si bien era madre de Jessica, era también una mujer muy profesional y jamás permitió que la vida privada influyera en el trabajo. Yo lo agradecía tremendamente, porque amaba mi trabajo.

\- Por lo mismo, debemos designar alguien que se quede ocupando el cargo de Jefa del Departamento de Párvulo. Conversé con las Jefas de los Departamentos de Primaria y Secundaria, y creo que las tres acordamos en que tú eres la persona indicada para ocupar este puesto mientras Jessica no esté.

Tarde unos segundos en entender todo lo que Courtney me estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Quiere… quieres que sea Jefa de Párvulo?

\- Este es tu cuarto año trabajando aquí, y sé de primera fuente que amas tu trabajo. Creo que no habría nadie más dedicada que tú para el cargo. Ahora si advierto, es un trabajo con mucha carga, y el trabajo administrativo no es tan entretenido pero si es menos agotador que el trabajo en aula. Además, sabemos de tu interés en postular al Magister de Educación en la Universidad de Washington, creemos que esta oportunidad será un aporte significativo a tu hoja de vida. Además hay un incremento significativo en tu salario, obviamente, que imagino que te podrá interesar.

\- Directora, esto es… ¡Dios! No tengo palabras… -se me hacía casi imposible aguantar la gran sonrisa que tenía en mis labios.

\- No tienes que responder ahora si no estás segura, quizá quieras pensarlo unos días.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir… no tengo nada que pensar. Esta oportunidad no puedo desaprovecharla, solo me gustaría que de aceptar por favor no disminuya mis horas en aula, puedo quedarme tiempo extra a trabajar en lo administrativo, pero no quiero pasar menos tiempo con los niños.

\- Sabía que dirías algo así –Courtney sonrió satisfecha –, conversamos con Angela hoy en la mañana. El trabajo administrativo es mucho, por lo que no será posible que mantengas intactas tus horas en aula. Sin embargo, Angela se comprometió a apoyar en aula para darte el tiempo de realizar el papeleo. Además, organizamos los cursos de manera que el de ustedes tenga menos estudiantes, y sea menos carga para ambas.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Angela de verdad había dicho eso? Mi amiga era un ángel del caído del cielo.

\- Si estás segura, podríamos agendar una reunión para mañana después de la jornada escolar, para que conversemos claramente sobre todas las condiciones y firmemos el nuevo contrato. Angela estará también porque las condiciones de su contrato también se modifican. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Absolutamente, directora Stanley. Mañana lo conversaremos bien pero… –podía sentirme casi dar saltitos de la emoción –, ¡ay! Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

\- Lo mereces absolutamente, Isabella. Has destacado en tu trabajo desde que llegaste a esta escuela, los jóvenes de Primaria que estuvieron contigo aún te recuerdan con cariño.

\- Ser profesora ha sido el sueño de mi vida, no imaginar lo feliz que estoy.

\- Me alegra de ser portadora de tan buenas noticias para ti. Se viene un año con muchos desafíos para ti, y espero un buen desempeño de tu parte.

El timbre que marcaba oficialmente el inicio de la jornada nos interrumpió.

\- Tengo que ir a la sala, mañana después de la jornada lo conversamos bien, entonces.

\- Anda tranquila, Isabella. ¡Y te felicito! Es una oportunidad más que merecida.

\- Hasta mañana, directora. Y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias…

Salí rápidamente de la oficina, y caminé dando saltitos de emoción hasta que llegué a la sala. Angela ya se encontraba ahí, su sonrisa al verme fue casi igual a la mía. Nos abrazamos a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Tu cara me dice que ya hablaste con Courtney!

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, estoy tan emocionada!

Me volteé hacia los nuevos estudiantes, y pude verlos a todos ya cómodos en sus asientos. Si bien algunos conversaban entre ellos, la mayor parte de la clase guardaba silencio y se tomaban las manos con nervios, mirando casi atemorizados hacia nosotras.

\- ¡Buenos días, niños y niñas! –saludamos Angela y yo, con el mayor ánimo posible.

\- Buenos días, profesoras –la clase respondió en voz baja, algunos casi susurrando, y muchos de ellos no respondieron.

\- Uh, pero niños casi no pude escucharlos –dijo Angela con las manos en la cintura –, quiero oírlos bien.

\- ¡Buenos días niños y niñas! –volvimos a saludar.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, PROFESORAS!

Reímos juntar al escuchar una respuesta con más ánimo.

\- Sabemos que estamos un poco nerviosos el día de hoy, pero estamos empezando un nuevo gran año, por lo que les quiero pedir que se pongan de pie porque lo primero que vamos a hacer hoy, ¡es jugar!

Aunque un poco tímidos, lentamente los niños y niñas se pusieron de pie y con Angela pusimos música. Hicimos que se tomaran de las manos para formar un gran círculo alrededor de la sala, y comenzamos a bailar y a reír. Uno a uno los hicimos pasar al medio del círculo para que se presentaran, diciendo sus nombres, edad, cumpleaños y algún dato freak. Yo empecé.

\- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo casi 27 años, estoy de cumpleaños el 13 de septiembre. Me encantan las mascotas, bailar y andar en bicicleta.

\- Mi nombre es Angela Weber. Tengo 27 años, y mi cumpleaños es el 18 de noviembre. Tengo dos hermanos mayores y dos perros que adopté, se llaman Thor y Scott.

Uno a uno los 24 niños y niñas se fueron presentando, contándonos sobre sus cumpleaños, y sobre sus mascotas o hermanos, hasta que llegamos a la última estudiante de nuestra lista.

\- Mi nombre es Amelia Whitlock, tengo 4 años. Mi cumpleaños es el 19 de abril, y el día 2 de octubre nacerá mi nuevo hermanito.

La voz de Amelia se llenó de mucha emoción cuando habló de su pequeño hermanito, Angela y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa mientras que todos los estudiantes abrieron los ojos ante el dato freak de su pequeña compañera.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que nacerá ese día? –preguntó Karim, uno de los niños.

\- Los doctores saben cuándo nacen los bebés, Karim –respondió Clarisse.

\- Ellos le dijeron a mi mami que el bebé nacería ese día, por eso son doctores –agregó Amelia, como si fuera lo más obvio.

La cara de Amelia tenía un ángel. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul, y su cabello era muy oscuro y le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda. Cuando se movía lo hacía con mucha delicadeza, era una niña preciosa, bueno todos mis estudiantes lo eran, pero ella llamó particularmente mi atención, aunque no podía entender por qué.

Pasamos el resto de la hora bailando y jugando hasta que llegó el primer receso. Con Angela disfrutamos ver que ya comenzaban a formarse pequeños grupos, donde algunos jugaban en los columpios y otros jugaban con juguetes y muñecas.

\- ¿Te parece si después de clases vamos juntas a por un café? Después te llevo a tu casa –dijo Angela.

\- ¡Claro! Iba a pedirte si podías llevarme. Hoy me trajo Mike.

\- Lo sé, los vi llegar… ¡Niñas, cuidado… no corran frente a sus compañeros en los columpios, pueden golpearse!

\- ¿Ang? –mi amiga me miró nuevamente, no sé por qué me sentí repentinamente asustada –tú, ¿crees que Jessica sabe que Courtney me ofreció su cargo?

\- La verdad no he dejado de pensar en eso desde que hablé con Courtney en la mañana. Pero no te debes preocupar por Jessica, amiga. Lo importante aquí es que Courtney confía en ti y en tus habilidades para desempeñar el cargo, ¿lo demás? Lo demás da igual.

\- Lo sé –admití mirando hacia los niños, pero sin ver nada en específico –es solo que, no sé. No quiero que se moleste con Courtney por mi culpa.

\- Ella conoce a Jessica mejor que nadie, si te ofreció el cargo es porque podrá lidiar con su posible reacción. Lo más importante aquí es que la escuela siga funcionando bien. Y si tú eres capaz de hacer que eso sea así, eres la persona indicada.

\- Espero hacerlo bien –dije más para mí que para ella.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Lo harás genial, Isabella! Yo no te dejaré fallar –dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo sonreí mientras devolvía el abrazo, pero seguía algo tensa –, ¿estás segura que no pasa algo más?

\- Anoche… Mike me pidió que viviéramos juntos –Angela abrió la boca de la impresión –, lo sé, yo estaba igual.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que tenía que pensarlo, pero no sé por qué dije eso.

\- Isabella, tú no estás enamorada de él.

\- Lo sé, Ang. Pero si le tengo mucho cariño, él ha sido genial conmigo siempre.

\- Y por eso estás agradecida, pero esa no es razón para hacer tu vida con alguien. Así nunca vas a ser feliz.

\- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor con el tiempo…

\- Llevas tres años diciendo lo mismo, amiga. No quiero sonar agresiva ni entrometerme en tus cosas, perdón. Pero piénsalo seriamente. ¿Eres feliz? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido realmente feliz con él?

Guardé silencio un momento, sin saber cómo responder. Sabía que Ang tenía razón.

\- Tengo que hablar con él –escondí la cara en mis manos –, tiene que saber que no me siento de la misma forma hacia él.

El timbre que indicaba el término del receso interrumpió nuestra conversación. Angela me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de caminar hacia la clase para iniciar las siguientes actividades, pues no todo era bailar y jugar. Angela les explicó que el día de hoy tenían que hacer un dibujo de sus casas o de una casa que les gustara, incluso podían imaginarla. Pero la idea era que la clase siguiente trajeran los materiales adecuados para poder construir pequeñas maquetas de sus dibujos. Entregué a cada estudiante la comunicación que daba las instrucciones de los materiales que debían traer. Debíamos mandar mail, también, a los padres y apoderados para que ningún estudiante se quedara sin materiales para hacer el trabajo, pero de eso se encargaba Angela.

El resto del día pasó volando, y casi sin darme cuenta ya eran las 13:15 hrs., fin de la jornada escolar. Acompañamos a todo el grupo curso hasta la entrada del colegio, donde uno a uno eran retirados por sus padres. Angela y yo debíamos encargarnos de que cada estudiante se retirara con un familiar, y aprovechábamos de presentarnos a los padres. Hicimos dos filas, una caminó siguiendo a Angela y la otra me seguía a mí, hasta que llegamos a la entrada. Uno a uno los padres fueron acercándose a retirar a sus hijos, algunos abuelos, algunos hermanos mayores de la primaria o secundaria.

Ya quedaban solo 3 niños, entre ellos estaba Amelia. Ella miraba constantemente hacia los padres que venían llegando hasta la entrada, buscando ansiosamente a sus padres. Pude ver su carita iluminarse al reconocer a alguien.

\- ¡Papiiiiii! ¡Mamiiii! –Amelia gritó levantando las manos hacia sus padres, cuando me volteé a verlos pude sentir cómo un peso enorme caía sobre mis hombros.

Ambos me miraron con sus ojos abiertos y una evidente confusión en el rostro. Amelia dio dos pasos hasta su papá, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de saludarla. Su madre, en cambio, parecía no poder quitar sus ojos de mí. Sentí mis piernas temblar y un escalofrío recorría mi espalda sin poder controlarlo.

\- ¿Bella?

Alice. Era la misma voz que recordaba, sus ojos verdes me miraban con sorpresa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando vi su barriga que daba cuenta un avanzado embarazo, se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún mayor cuando vi que era Jasper quien caminaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, y tenía a Amelia en brazos. Amelia Whitlock. De inmediato entendí eso que me llamaba la atención de Amelia. Sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los ojos de su padre, eran los ojos de Jasper. Pero ese ángel, el resto de ella completa era Alice. No me di cuenta en qué momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, solo fui consciente de ellas cuando una cayó por mi mejilla. Me sentí temblar. Noté que Angela conversaba con otros padres pero al mismo tiempo me miraba, estaba preocupada por mí. Intenté calmarme y respirar profundo.

\- Por Dios, Bella. Realmente eres tú –la voz de Jasper era alegre pero tranquila. Intente despabilar para responderles.

\- Bella… – la voz de Alice seguía siendo de absoluta sorpresa e incertidumbre.

\- Hola Alice. Jasper –saludé intentando sonar tranquila. Fallé absolutamente –, tanto tiempo…

\- Casi diez años, Bella. Diez años –pude ver lágrimas también en los ojos de Alice, justo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente. Yo estaba estática. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Diez años estuve huyendo de todo mi pasado, intentando no pensar en todo ese dolor.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Angela Weber –saludó Angela intentando cortar la tensión del ambiente, cuando los otros padres ya se habían despedido –Isabella y yo somos las profesoras a cargo del curso de Amelia.

Angela les tendió la mano, ambos la observaron y respondieron a ella con gentileza.

\- Soy Jasper Whitlock, ella es Alice. Somos los padres de Amelia.

\- El día de hoy en la mañana vino el padrino de Amelia a dejarla, conversé con él un momento. Me explicó que ustedes no habían podido venir a dejarla porque tuvieron control del nuevo bebé, ¡felicidades! –Angela estaba intentando calmar el ambiente, pero no pude evitar poner especial atención a sus palabras, ¿su padrino?

\- Gracias, Angela –dijo Jasper con tranquilidad.

\- Sí, Edward nos contó que te había explicado nuestra situación –agregó Alice. A mí me faltó el aire por un segundo, y luego sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Me costaba mantenerme de pie.

Edward. ¿Edward era el padrino de Amelia? ¿Edward estuvo aquí esta mañana? Mi respiración se volvió cada vez más acelerada, Alice me miró con dolor, con tristeza, pero también con rabia. ¿Era posible ver tantas emociones al mismo tiempo? Angela me miró con los ojos como plato, entendiendo la situación. Ella habló con él sin saber quién era.

\- Yo… lo siento –di media vuelta y salí de ahí.

\- ¡Bella! –Alice gritó desde mis espaldas, pero no pude detenerme. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Entré a uno de los baños de profesoras, que por suerte estaba vacío. Una vez ahí, sentí que me derrumbaba.

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._ Intenté calmarme y lavé mi cara, pero era inútil. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte? ¿Desde cuándo estaban en Seattle? ¿Por qué estaban acá? Siempre dijeron que no les gustaba Washington, y que se mudarían a California apenas pudieran, ¿por qué se quedaron aquí?

\- Isabella, por Dios, amiga.

Angela se sentó en el suelo junto a mí y me abrazó justo cuando sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse y no dejaban de salir.

\- Es… es su hermana, Angela –dije entre sollozos. Sabía que había entendido toda la situación, pero yo necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Me permitía sentirlo todo más real –, Amelia es su sobrina. Es su ahijada. Por Dios, Angela. Está en Seattle.

\- Lo sé. Hablé con él. No tenía idea quién era, Dios. Isabella.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad. Yo solo lloraba, y Angela acariciaba mi cabello para intentar calmarme.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte. Ya han pasado tantos años. Ahora eres una mujer, ya no eres la niña de 17 años, amiga.

\- Siento que los años no han pasado, Ang.

_**Forks. Septiembre, 2001.**_

_Hoy era mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, en una nueva ciudad, en una nueva vida. Mi madre Renne había aceptado recientemente un nuevo trabajo como periodista internacional, lo que la iba a mantener permanentemente ocupada y viajando a todas partes. Yo sabía que no podría acompañarla a todos sus viajes, y no podía quedarme sola en Chicago. Por eso, propuse vivir con mi papá, quien trabajaba como Jefe de la Policía de Forks, el pueblo donde yo había nacido y vivido hasta que mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 6 años. Sería un gran cambio pero la verdad es que desde el divorcio, casi no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con mi papá. Sería una gran oportunidad para afianzar ese lazo, él y yo seguíamos siendo muy unidos, a pesar de que no nos veíamos mucho._

_\- ¡Hola! –una sonriente niña de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro estaba junto a mi casillero, me miraba con mucha emoción. Casi podía sentirla dar saltos mientras me miraba._

_\- Hola –saludé, algo tímida._

_\- Mi nombre es Alice, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan, verdad?_

_\- Sí, mucho gusto. _

_\- ¡Mucho gusto! Mi papá me contó que vendrías a vivir con tu papá. Ellos son muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes? Mi papá es doctor, trabaja en el Hospital. Nosotros vivimos muy cerca de ustedes._

_\- ¿En serio? Eso es genial._

_\- Si quieres puedes volver conmigo y mi hermano a casa. Él ya tiene permiso para conducir, cumplió recién 16. Yo tengo 14, tú igual, ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí, o sea, cumpliré 14 en una semana. Estoy en noveno grado, ¿tú igual?_

_\- ¡Probablemente seamos compañeras en algunas materias! Eso sería genial, ¿no crees?_

_\- Si, sería genial empezar el año conociendo a alguien –admití. La alegría de Alice era contagiosa. _

_\- Entonces, ¿te gustaría volver conmigo y mi hermano a casa? Podemos pasar a dejarte, si quieres podemos pasar a buscarte en las mañanas también. _

_\- Este… no sé. No quisiera abusar de ustedes…_

_\- ¡No seas tonta, Isabella! No es ningún problema._

_Revisamos nuestros horarios, teníamos todas nuestras clases en común, lo que era fantástico para mí. Era genial conocer a alguien desde el primer momento. A la hora del almuerzo fuimos al comedor. Ya había conocido a muchos nuevos compañeros, y fueron todos muy amables conmigo._

_\- ¡Hola, chica nueva!_

_Un guapo chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules tomó asiento a nuestro lado. Recordé haberlo visto en algunas de las clases, así que debía tener mi edad. _

_\- Isabella Swan._

_\- Mi nombre es Michael. Mike Newton. Tenemos un par de clases juntos._

_\- Sí, recuerdo haberte visto._

_\- ¿Cómo estás, Alice? –la saludó con amabilidad, ella respondió con la sonrisa de siempre. ¿Acaso esta chica no dejaba de estar feliz?_

_El resto del día pasó tranquilo, hasta que al término de la jornada escolar Alice y yo esperábamos en la entrada de la escuela a su hermano. De repente, vi de lejos a tres chicos caminando hacia nosotras. Los tres eran muy guapos. El primero, era un chico rubio y alto, tenía unos inmensos ojos azules ocultos tras unos anteojos de marcos negros. A su lado caminaba un chico que parecía ser mayor de edad, pero con una sonrisa inmensa y unos ojos marrones muy inocentes. Era el más alto de los 3, y cargaba un balón de rugby en sus manos, arrojándolo al aire cada cierto tiempo, volviendo a agarrarlo inmediatamente. Finalmente, el tercer chico fue quien más llamó mi atención. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color anaranjado-cobrizo, aunque lo traía algo desordenado se veía perfecto. Cuando cruzamos la mirada, vi que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Alice. Supe inmediatamente que era su hermano._

_\- ¡Hola! –saludaron los 3 chicos cuando estuvieron frente a nosotras._

_\- ¡Hola! –saludé, algo intimidada por los 3 muchachos._

_\- Isabella, ellos son Jasper, Emmet y Edward, mi hermano –los tres chicos sonrieron._

_\- ¿Vamos? –preguntó Edward, yo solo asentí y los seguí hasta el estacionamiento. _

_Emmet caminó junto a Jasper, y comenzaron a hacer bromas a Alice. Edward esperó unos segundos hasta que estuve a su lado._

_\- Alice dijo que te vendrías y volverías con nosotros todos los días –dijo caminando a mi lado._

_\- La verdad, Alice me ofreció. Pero no quiero abusar de ustedes, solo q…_

_\- ¡No es abuso! Claro que no, tu casa nos queda en el camino, no perdemos ni un segundo pasando a buscarte o a dejar, así que no te compliques._

_\- Bueno, pues entonces creo que aceptaré, gracias. _

_\- Así Charlie estará más tranquilo, también. No andarás sola._

_Yo sonreí en agradecimiento. El resto de la semana Alice y Edward pasaron a buscarme todos los días a casa. Charlie estaba muy contento de ver que ya tenía amigos en la escuela, y parecía aún más complacido de que mis nuevos amigos fueran hijos de su amigo. El día viernes, cuando pasaron a buscarme, Alice bajó del coche a saludar de frente a mi papá._

_\- Hola Charlie, ¿cómo estás?_

_\- Hola Alice, bien hija. ¿Cómo estás tú?_

_\- Bien también, tan contenta de que Isabella esté aquí viviendo contigo. Nos hemos llevado muy bien, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas –sonreí ante sus palabras._

_\- Pues que bien que estés contenta. Yo también estoy muy feliz de que esté acá –dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros._

_\- Charlie, ¿me permitirías secuestrar a tu hija el día de hoy? ¡Quiero hacer una pijamada! Así puede conocer la casa, a papá y mamá. Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo –agregó mirándome fijamente. Yo asentí, Alice era tan efusiva pero me gustaba que agregara algo de espontaneidad a mi vida. Además, no lo admitiría pero me parecía muy tentadora la idea de ver a Edward más tiempo. _

_\- Claro, no hay problema. Me la cuidas, eso sí. _

_\- Claro que sí, está en las mejores manos._

_\- Gracias papá –sonreí –después de clases necesitaré pasar a buscar mi pijama y ropa para mañana. _

_\- Claro, yo estaré en la estación cuando pases, así que mañana iré a buscarte a casa de Alice, ¿sí?_

…

_La casa de Alice y Edward era simplemente hermosa. Parecía una mansión, estaba ubicada en medio del bosque. Tenía 3 pisos, y apenas llegamos me hicieron un tour por la casa. En el primer piso las paredes fueron casi todas reemplazadas por ventanales enormes, dejando una hermosa vista hacia el bosque. Todo parecía muy iluminado y alegre. Aquí estaban la cocina (enorme) y una gran sala y comedor, todo perfectamente decorado. Había una habitación a la que no entré, pues era el estudio de Carlisle, el padre de Alice y Edward._

_En el segundo piso se encontraba la habitación de Carlisle y su esposa, Esme, quienes por cierto fueron muy dulces conmigo desde que llegué. Ambos parecían muy emocionados de conocer a la hija de su amigo, y al parecer Alice y Edward habían hablado de mi durante la semana. ¿Era normal sentirse tan cómoda en una casa cuando era primera vez que venía? Además, en este piso había dos habitaciones más, las cuales eran para invitados. Eran enormes piezas, muy bien decoradas. Parecían casi habitaciones de un hotel de lujo._

_En el tercer piso estaban las piezas de Edward y Alice, las cuales eran enormes, cada una contaba con baño privado. Las habitaciones estaban conectadas por una sala de estar, donde había unos sillones y una televisión enorme. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue un enorme piano de media cola ubicado a un costado de la sala común. Alice me dijo que era de Edward, ante lo que él pareció algo avergonzado._

_Alice y yo estábamos recostadas en su habitación, llevábamos nuestros pijamas y ella pintaba mis uñas. _

_\- Entonces, quiero saber de ti…_

_\- Ya sabes muchas cosas de mí, Alice. _

_\- Sí, pero hablo de algo más personal –dijo Alice moviendo sus cejas –, ¿alguna vez has tenido novio?_

_Yo negué, algo avergonzada._

_\- Buh, tampoco yo –admitió Alice cruzándose de brazos –, ¿no es increíble? Todas las chicas de nuestra edad tienen novios, y Jasper ni siquiera me mira._

_\- ¿Jasper? –pregunté un poco sorprendida._

_\- ¡Ay! Es un secreto, Edward no lo sabe. Pero la verdad es que muero por su amigo –dijo con un pequeño puchero, sonrojándose levemente –creo que me ha gustado toda la vida. Desde que tengo memoria, ¿sabes? _

_\- Y por qué suenas tan decepcionada –reí –, ¿quién sabe qué pasará más a futuro?_

_\- Yo lo sé. Te prometo y te juro, y te apuesto mi vida también si quieres, a que Jasper y yo seremos novios algún día. Él no quiere admitirlo, pero también muere por mí, yo lo sé. _

_\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que ni siquiera te mira… _

_\- Porque las mujeres podemos saber ciertas cosas, amiga, me evita porque se pone nervioso… ¿Tú nunca lo has sentido? –negué._

_\- Si te soy sincera, no soy muy buena en esto de "los chicos". Jamás he dado un beso –admití, con algo de vergüenza. _

_\- ¡Tampoco yo! –agregó ella, pero con mucha felicidad –te propongo algo._

_\- Dime._

_\- Prometamos que seremos la primera persona a la que le contaremos cuando demos nuestro primer beso, ¿prometes?_

_\- Lo prometo –acordé tomando su meñique con el mío. No sé por qué, pero sin poder evitarlo, Edward apareció en mis pensamientos._

_**Seattle. Septiembre, 2014.**_

Me sorprendió recordar eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había prometido olvidar todo lo que pasó esos tres años que viví en Forks. Mi padre, Jacob y Mike eran lo único de ese tiempo que permanecía en mi vida. Mi padre nunca supo con claridad todo lo que pasó, pero de todas maneras sabía que no era un tema que me gustaba conversar, y agradecía que jamás me haya presionado a contarle.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo, Isabella? –preguntó Angela, estacionando frente a mi edificio. Nuestra tarde de café se había visto interrumpida por lo imprevisto que fue mi encuentro con Alice y Jasper.

\- Muchas gracias, Ang. Pero prefiero estar sola ahora, necesito estar sola.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor me llamas. Tienes que estar tranquila, mañana tenemos una importante reunión con Courtney.

\- Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, Ang.

\- Amiga, yo solo quiero que seas feliz –dijo sonriendo, haciéndome sonreír también –, y perdón que te lo diga, pero tu felicidad no está con Mike. Él es un buen chico, y sí te quiere. Pero tú no lo quieres a él. Ya habías decidido cortar esta relación, la vuelta de Edward no puede cambiar las cosas. No tengas miedo, enfrenta estos problemas. Sabes que estaré aquí para ti, siempre.

\- Claro que no. No hago esto por nadie más que por mi, por una vez tengo que pensar en mi felicidad. He sido una egoísta porque me es cómoda la presencia de Mike, y no he querido salir de mi zona de confort. Pero debo ponerme a mí primero, y no solo pensar en mi zona de confort sino en lo que realmente quiero.

\- Me gusta escucharte hablar así, Isabella. Ya es hora de que dejes de temer al pasado. Vas a enfrentarlo, yo estaré a tu lado, y sé que Jake estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, Jake y Angela eran los mejores amigos del mundo, y era realmente afortunada de tenerlos en mi vida. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y bajé del carro. Caminé hasta la entrada del departamento, y subí hasta el piso 18. _Hogar dulce hogar_, pensé al estar nuevamente aquí. Me arrojé al sillón, y sin poder evitarlo me dejé arrastrar por los recuerdos otra vez.

_**Forks, diciembre 2001.**_

_\- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Edward! ¿Cómo te atreves a terminar conmigo? _

_Sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero hoy era el último día del semestre y tenía tarea pendiente, por lo que me había quedado en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta más tarde, necesitaba buscar información. Llevaba recién dos semanas en la escuela, y hasta ahora todo había sido genial, mis nuevos compañeros de la escuela eran geniales y había entablado una linda amistad con Alice. Con Edward, si bien no era una amistad propiamente tal, si nos llevábamos bien. Él era el guapo hermano mayor de mi amiga, y debo admitir que llamaba mi atención. _

_\- Lauren, por favor. Jamás iniciamos nada formal, tú misma dijiste que no querías un noviazgo formal. Yo estuve de acuerdo, y la verdad es que ahora creo que lo mejor será terminar esto._

_\- ¡Te odio, Edward Cullen!_

_Caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela hacia la salida, cuando los vi conversando (o gritando) en el camino. ¿Por qué Edward terminaba con su novia? Ella era bellísima, y creo que todos en el colegio sabían que eran la pareja ideal, ambos guapísimos, ambos populares, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. De pronto Lauren se volteó y corrió hacia la salida. Edward escondió su rostro en las manos y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, por unos segundos. No sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto se volteó y me vio ahí, casi espiando su conversación. Me sonrojé rápidamente. _

_\- Lo siento, Edward. No quise ser intrusa, venía de la biblioteca y no quise interrumpir, tampoco quise espiarlos. Digo, no los espié, pero si escuché por accidente, y no fue mi intención, de verdad yo solo… –me interrumpí cuando noté lo rápido que hablaba –, lo siento._

_Caminé lo más rápido que pude, me sentí completamente avergonzada. Él pensaría que era una niñita inmadura e intrusa. _

_Hacía mucho frío, por lo que caminé lo más rápido posible por la calle en dirección a mi casa, la que quedaba a 15 minutos. Una bocina llamó mi atención, me volteé y me sorprendí al ver a Edward en su carro justo a mi lado._

_\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_

_Guardé silencio, muy avergonzada por todo lo que había sucedido._

_\- Vamos, sube. En cualquier segundo comienza a llover y vas a terminar con un resfrío –asentí, subiendo al copiloto. Un segundo después vi como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, chocando con el parabrisas._

_\- Justo a tiempo –dije en voz baja, él sonrió prendiendo la calefacción. _

_\- ¿Te molesta si te decimos Bella? Isabella se me hace un nombre un poco largo._

_\- ¿Bella?_

_\- Si, ya sabes. Un apodo, creo que te queda bien._

_\- Me gusta Bella, mi mamá me llamaba así cuando era más pequeña._

_\- No creo que seas intrusa –dijo, volviendo al tema del que no quería conversar._

_\- Oh, Edward. No sé, lo siento. Tengo mucha vergüenza._

_\- No la tengas, no fue nada malo. Nadie sabrá que estabas ahí, pero me gustaría saber qué tanto escuchaste._

_\- Solo que querías terminar con ella, y parecía molesta. Creí que eran novios, eso es lo que todos dicen por aquí._

_\- No lo somos. Quería que lo fuéramos, en algún momento. Pasamos el verano saliendo pero, las cosas han cambiado._

_\- ¿Cambiado? _

_\- Sí. Algo inesperado pasó –guardó silencio un segundo, parecía debatir consigo mismo si seguir o no. Luego agregó: –creo que me gusta alguien más._

_Mi boca se abrió ante la sorpresa._

_\- ¿Estas saliendo con alguien más?_

_\- No, ella no sabe que me gusta –dijo con tristeza en su voz._

_\- Pues deberías decirle, Edward. Creo que no perderías nada con intentarlo._

_**Seattle. Septiembre, 2014.**_

¿Cómo será él ahora? El Edward de mis recuerdos era solo un niño, de entre 16 y 19 años. Casi dejo de respirar cuando pensé en que ahora, Edward tenía ya 29 años. Dios mío, 29 años. ¿Cómo será Edward con Amelia? ¿Tendrá hijos? ¿Estará casado? ¿Cómo se verá? Siempre fue guapísimo, recuerdo perfectamente a Carlisle y lo parecidos que eran, ¿seguirán pareciéndose? ¿Qué será de Esme?

Dios mío, Alice y Jasper. Sonreí inevitablemente cuando recordé la imagen de ella y su embarazo, tomada de la mano de Jasper, y el sosteniendo a Amelia en sus brazos. Había logrado cumplir su promesa. Jasper no solo fue su novio, estaban a punto de tener a su segundo bebé. Ya eran una familia, ¿se habrán casado? Recordaba que Alice soñaba con una gran fiesta, soñaba con su vestido blanco. Amelia era una niña hermosa, tenía el encanto de los Cullen.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi monólogo interno. _Mike_. Tenía que hablar con él, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Hola, Mike.

\- _Isabella, te he llamado como 3 veces y no contestas, me tenías preocupado._

\- Yo… lo siento, estaba distraída.

\- _¿Estás bien? Suenas extraña._

\- Sí, estoy bien –mentí –es solo que… Hoy me ofrecieron el cargo de Jefa de Párvulos en la escuela.

\- _¿Ese no era el cargo de Jessica?_

\- Pues sí, pero va a entrar en prenatal en unas cuantas semanas y Courtney me ofreció reemplazarla. Sería genial porque me sirve como antecedente para mi postulación al Magister.

\- _Pero Isabella, ya hemos hablado de eso. Yo estoy aquí para darte la vida que mereces, no necesitas seguir malgastando tu tiempo, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz conmigo?_

\- Mike, no voy a volver a tener esta conversación –respondí tajante. Odiaba completamente conversar de esto con él, ¿por qué no podía entender que yo sí quería tener una vida independiente?

\- _Está bien, está bien. Conversémoslo después, mejor. Ahora te llamaba porque quería que fuéramos a comer juntos, ¿qué te parece? Paso a buscarte y vamos a cenar._

\- No tengo apetito, Mike. La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

\- _Bueno, entonces comemos en tu departamento, ¡llego en 20 minutos! Te amo._

No alcancé a reaccionar y Mike ya había cortado el teléfono. Rayos. No tenía ganas de estar acompañada, era lo que me gustaba de vivir sola. Poder tener mi independencia cuando quería, y diablos, Mike no respetaba esto. Necesitaba conversar seriamente con él. Esto no podía continuar así. Pero si soy sincera, me daba terror pensar en estar sola ahora, necesitaba el soporte emocional que Mike sabía dar. Pero necesitaba también estar en paz, pensar en mí. Y dejar de ser tan egoísta por una vez en mi vida. Yo no estaba enamorada de Mike, y él estaba planeando nuestro futuro, juntos.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia. Me da algo de miedo publicarla. Espero alguien la lea y la disfrute.

NicoleFernanda


	2. Nadie pasa por encima de mi

Capítulo 2

**Bella's pov.**

_**Seattle. Septiembre, 2014.**_

El timbre sonó casi 25 minutos después de que cortamos el teléfono. Abrí la puerta y vi a Mike con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, traía dos bolsas con comida china.

\- ¡Sorpresa! –dijo entrando, me dio un rápido beso –traje algo rico para comer, tenemos mucho que celebrar.

\- Gracias, Mike. Pero me gustaría habl…

\- Trae dos copas, traje un vino delicioso. Vamos a celebrar por el trabajo soñado.

No sabía si realmente era _el_ trabajo soñado, pero si era una gran oportunidad. Agradecí que Mike tuviera este gesto tan lindo hacia mí. Saqué dos copas mientras él ponía la comida aún caliente en la mesa del comedor. Sirvió dos copas y me tendió una.

\- Vamos a brindar, entonces, por mi nuevo trabajo. Comienza a armar tus maletas, Isabella. Porque dentro de un mes exactamente nos iremos, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Atlanta nos espera! Vamos a iniciar una nueva vida.

¿Nueva vida? ¿Atlanta?

\- Mike, ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Ay, estoy tan emocionado que no puedo ni ordenar las ideas. Isabella, me ofrecieron el cargo de Gerente de Personal. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para alguien de mi edad alcanzar el cargo de Gerente? En la oficina de Atlanta hubo problemas administrativos y grandes pérdidas financieras, me ofrecieron ser quien solucione estos problemas. Tengo que estar instalado en un mes en el nuevo trabajo –hablaba rápido y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos de la emoción, no dejaba de sonreír –. Es casi el doble de salario, Isabella. Allá habrán buenas escuelas donde puedas trabajar y…

\- ¡Espera! Mike, quiero decir, te felicito estoy segura que es una gran oportunidad para ti pero…

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿Lo hubieras imaginado? Yo como Gerente en Personal, no imaginas lo feliz que estoy.

\- Lo sé, Mike. Y me siento muy contenta y orgullosa por ti…

\- Sabía que estarías contenta, amor. Es la oportunidad que tanto habíamos esperado. Comencé a ver apartamentos para arrendar, pero luego de unos meses podríamos buscar una casa, ¿imaginas un gran jardín? ¡Justo cuando comenzábamos a planear nuestra vida a futuro!

\- ¡MIKE! ¡Escúchame, por favor! Yo no puedo irme.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Creí que querías celebrar mi nuevo cargo de Jefa del Departamento de Párvulos. ¿Recuerdas que te conté por teléfono? No puedo irme ahora. Sabes cuánto me gusta mi trabajo.

\- Pero Isabella, no es un nuevo cargo para ti es solo el reemplazo. Además, está lleno de escuelas por allá y podrás trabajar donde gustes. ¡Cualquier escuela se moriría por tener una profesora como tú!

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero cualquier escuela! Y para mí no es solo un reemplazo, Mike.

\- Amor, estamos hablando de casi el doble de salario. Ni siquiera será necesario que sigas trabajando, podrás dedicarte a cuidar nuestra casa, cuando tengamos hijos podrás pasar todo el tiempo con ellos.

Casi me ahogo cuando habló de hijos. _¿HIJOS?_

\- Mike, ¿si quiera me conoces? –la voz sonó quebrada, pero no me importó.

\- Oh, Isabella. Solo quiero que entiend…-

\- No voy a dejar de trabajar, Mike. Y no me voy a mover de Seattle –dije firmemente.

\- Mi amor, lo siento. Quizá deba darte tiempo para que lo pienses porque…-

\- No tengo que pensar nada. Entiende bien, Mike. Yo-no-me-iré.

Guardamos silencio por un momento, Mike parecía muy decepcionado, pero también molesto.

\- Creo que, este viaje tuyo llega en un buen momento –agregué.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que tomar distancia podría hacernos bien. Tú… eres muy dulce y sé que me quieres, pero también sabes que no me siento de la misma forma hacia ti.

\- Isabella…

\- Mike, lamento hacer esto. Me cuesta mucho, y llevo mucho tiempo pensando en cómo decírtelo. Anoche, cuando me pediste que viviéramos juntos, me di cuenta que no podía alargar esto más tiempo. Tú no te mereces esto, mereces alguien que te quiera de la misma forma, y yo no puedo darte eso.

\- Amor, podemos tomarnos un tiempo, te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, y de lo mucho que tú también me amas a mí.

\- No creo que sirva. De verdad lo siento. Será mejor que dejemos nuestra relación hasta aquí.

Dio dos pasos hacia mí y comenzó a besarme, yo respondí de manera calma. No quería ser cortante, era solo un beso de despedida, de verdad desearía tanto estar loca por él, por alguien que me quiere de esa forma. Sin embargo, comenzó a profundizar el beso, yo inmediatamente me tensé.

\- Isabella, por favor. Déjame tocarte –susurró a mi oído, mientras sus manos sostenían fuertemente mi espalda –no hay nadie que pueda tocarte como yo lo hago, nadie te conoce como yo te conozco.

\- Mike, espera –mi voz sonó débil. Sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello y sus manos a recorrer mi cuerpo; yo comencé a sentirme demasiado incómoda. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, e insistí –Mike, por favor detente.

\- Me vuelves loco, Isabella –sus manos ya apretaban mi trasero y comencé a sentir su erección presionarse sobre mí –necesito sentirte, ahora.

Puse mis manos en su pecho mientras le pedía que se detuviera, él parecía no escuchar. Comencé a empujarlo para separarlo de mí.

\- Déjame mostrarte cómo me siento por ti, Isabella. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás –su mano comenzó a subir mi blusa, dejando expuesto mi vientre mientras acariciaba mis senos.

_**Forks. Junio, 2002.**_

_El fin del año escolar tenía a toda la escuela de buen ánimo. Hoy por fin terminaba noveno grado, y comenzaban los tres meses de vacaciones. Además, hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward, cumplía 17 años y parecía que toda la escuela estaba al tanto, pues era una suerte de tradición comenzar las vacaciones celebrando el cumpleaños de Edward, y toda la escuela estaba invitada._

_Por esa razón, aquí estaba yo, terminando de arreglarme para poder ir a la fiesta de Edward. Alice había insistido mucho en arreglarme y maquillarme, y aunque no me gustaba la idea, finalmente acepté. Aplicó una suave capa de maquillaje, usando tonos bronce y dorados para destacar mi mirada, combinando con el color de mi blusa oscura con brillos dorados. Era un poco ajustada, pero con mis jeans negros combinaba muy bien. Era casual, pero de muy buen gusto. La verdad, sentía que me veía muy bien, lo que no era tan común._

_\- Wow, Alice. Realmente tienes talento en esto._

_\- ¡Lo sé, chica! Te ves hermosa. Eres mi obra de arte._

_Ella traía una falda negra de cuerina que llegaba hasta medio muslo, y una blusa roja que mostraba sus hombros. Una capa de maquillaje en tonos oscuros destacaba su mirada, pero de forma muy natural. _

_\- Jamás creí que estaría así._

_\- ¿Así, cómo? –preguntó mirándome a través del reflejo del espejo._

_\- Así… preparándome para ir a la fiesta del "chico popular de la escuela" –reí haciendo las comillas en el aire, ella rio conmigo –, en Chicago no tenía muchos amigos, la verdad. Aquí ha sido todo tan distinto._

_\- Porque hacía falta mi presencia en tu vida. Ilumino tu vida, admítelo._

_\- Lo haces –admití con sinceridad –, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida, Alice._

_\- Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella. Tú también hacías falta en mi vida. Eres lo mejor que me pasó este año, amiga._

_Nos abrazamos con fuerza, sintiéndonos realmente contentas de esta amistad tan linda que teníamos. Nos quedamos así durante un breve momento, hasta que sentí como secaba una rápida lágrima del borde de sus ojos. _

_\- ¡Aj, Bella! Mira lo que haces, cambiemos de tema mejor o arruinaremos todo mi trabajo –ambas reímos y yo asentí, limpiando también el borde de mis ojos._

_\- El fin del año escolar nos tiene un poco sensibles. _

_\- Será mejor que bajemos ya, Bella –se apresuró, al tiempo que escuchábamos la música prenderse a alto volumen en el primer piso. _

_Bajamos juntas hasta la fiesta y me sorprendió ver que ya comenzaban a llegar los demás chicos de la escuela. Estaban todos muy bien vestidos. Creí que a lo mejor nuestra vestimenta sería algo llamativa, por la formalidad, pero noté que si bien no usaban vestidos ni trajes, todos venían muy bien vestidos. Realmente la fiesta de Edward era un gran acontecimiento para la escuela._

_\- ¡Allá están los chicos! –Alice me arrastró por entre medio de la gente, hasta que llegamos junto a Jasper, Emmett y Edward, sumidos en una conversación que no nos notaron hasta que ya estuvimos a su lado._

_\- ¡Wow, chicas! Se ven hermosas –elogió Emmett, tomando nuestras manos y haciéndonos girar al mismo tiempo. Ambas reímos y le seguimos el juego._

_\- ¡Hey, hey! –Advirtió Edward –cuidado aquí, con mi hermanita no –el tono de hermano celoso de Edward era bastante gracioso, no todos se imaginarían que él era tan protector con su hermana menor. Sabía lo mucho que molestaba esa actitud a Alice, porque sentía que Jasper podría tomárselo demasiado en serio. _

_\- ¡Edward!_

…

_Yo estaba consciente de que aún no saludaba a Edward. Nos habíamos visto en la escuela a lo lejos, pero no se dio la oportunidad para que habláramos, y justo mi padre pasó por mi al final de las clases, por lo que tampoco tuvimos tiempo en el auto al volver para poder decirle feliz cumpleaños. Recién habíamos estado todos juntos, pero me dio tanta vergüenza saludarlo frente a Alice y los chicos. ¿Por qué era tan patética? Llevábamos casi tres horas en su fiesta, bailando y conversando con los demás chicos de la escuela, pero aún no saludaba al cumpleañero. ¿Era algo grave? Obviamente él no está ni un poco interesado en mi saludo, pero quería hacerlo. ¿Sería ridículo de mi parte saludarlo tan tarde? ¿A lo mejor no debía hacer nada? Él no se daría ni cuenta._

_\- ¿Por qué tan sola, Bella?_

_Eric Yorkie. Un chico de la clase de Edward. Si bien era muy guapo, también era demasiado egocéntrico. _

_\- Hola, Eric. _

_\- ¿Perdiste a Alice?_

_\- ¿Qué necesitas? –ignoré su pregunta, Eric era realmente cargante. Lo vi tambalearse un poco antes de dar dos pasos hacia mí. _

_\- ¿Qué necesito? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor –… ¿qué necesito? –tomó asiento a mi lado. Noté el fuerte olor a alcohol que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo. _

_\- ¿Qué bebes, Eric? ¿Estás borracho?_

_\- ¡No! Es ron, pero no estoy borracho. ¿Quieres probar? –levantó su vaso hacia mí, ofreciéndolo._

_Alice y yo habíamos tomado dos cervezas al comienzo de la fiesta, escondidas de sus padres y de Edward para que no nos dijeran nada, pero no estábamos borrachas ni nada del estilo. Aunque ya hubiera bebido algo antes, no significaba que debía seguir bebiendo. Me preocupé al notar que Alice aún no volvía del baño, y yo estaba aquí en medio del patio sola con este idiota, mientras el resto de los invitados estaban en la terraza y living de la casa. _

_\- ¡Vamos, es solo un poco de ron! No me vas a decir que no, ¿verdad?_

_\- Eric, de verdad no quiero. Pero gracias –me puse de pie para caminar hacia la casa, cuando lo sentí ponerse de pie rápidamente, impidiéndome el paso –permiso, Eric._

_\- Pero no te vayas aún, si recién empezamos a hablar –tomó una de mis manos con la suya, mientras sostenía el vaso de ron y daba el último sorbo, sin quitarme la vista de encima._

_\- ¿Qué quieres hablar? _

_\- No sé, de ti… de mi… -su mano comenzó a subir por mi antebrazo hasta mi hombro. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces. _

_\- ¿Por qué? –sentí cómo rápidamente sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos, acercándose y colocando por un breve segundo, sus labios sobre los míos –¿¡Qué crees que haces!? –no supe bien cómo reaccionar, pero sabía que esto estaba mal. _

_\- ¡Ay, Bella! No exageres, es solo un beso –volvió a sostenerme, ahora de la cintura y se acercó nuevamente a mí. Logró robar un beso rápido, antes de que volteara mi rostro. Sentía sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos insistentes recorrer mi cuerpo._

_\- ¡Basta, no! –pedí medio grité. Las lágrimas se acumularon por la desesperación. Y de pronto, todo fue muy rápido._

_\- ¿QUÉ HACES, IMBÉCIL? –Eric fue rápidamente apartado de mí, y me sentí aliviada. Hasta que fijé la vista en lo que ocurría._

_Edward estaba rojo de furia, puso su cuerpo frente a mí, enfrentándose a Eric. Sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños._

_\- Edward, amigo. Solo estábamos jugando –Edward apretó aún más sus puños._

_\- Edward, por favor –supliqué, él estaba furioso. No quería que hubiera un escándalo por esto. Agradecí que nadie más que nosotros estuviera en el patio en ese momento –tranquilo, no pasó nada._

_\- ¿Estás bien? –volteó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de rabia me hicieron sentir algo incómoda, un poco asustada. Yo solo asentí._

_\- Te lo dije, amigo. Estábamos bien acá –sentí la furia volver a su rostro, mientras se volteaba hacia Eric nuevamente._

_Un puño voló al rostro de Eric, al momento que un grito ahogado salió de mí._

_\- ¡Edward!_

_\- ¡Ándate de mi casa, ahora! –demandó él, sosteniendo a Eric de la camisa y empujándolo hacia le entrada –ya no eres bienvenido acá, nunca._

_Eric se sostuvo apenas, y se tambaleó hasta la salida, hasta desaparecer de nuestras vistas. Yo permanecí inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Edward esperó hasta que Eric estuviera lejos de nosotros antes de voltearse. Se veía preocupado._

_\- ¿Estás bien, Bella? –yo asentí –¿te hizo algo? –negué con la cabeza._

_\- Lo siento, Edward. _

_\- ¿Qué cosa sientes? No tuviste la culpa de nada, Bella. _

_\- Yo quise irme, estaba esperando a Alice, no me di cuenta en qué momento se acercó hasta acá…_

_\- Bella, tranquila. No te culpo de nada, ¿por qué te justificas? Escúchame bien –su mirada ahora era mucho más tranquila, su semblante había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, amable y contento. Tenía un ligero olor a alcohol, y sus mejillas coloradas dieron cuenta que no estaba al cien por cien, agradecí que el conflicto con Eric no pasara a mayores –… no debes dejar, nunca, jamás, que nadie te pase por encima. No te avergüences por no querer estar con alguien, ni tampoco es culpa tuya que ese imbécil haya querido aprovecharse. Tú no hiciste nada malo. ¿Está bien?_

_Yo asentí, algo sorprendida ante sus palabras. Me sonrió nuevamente e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, señalándome que volviéramos hacia la casa. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan guapo y a la vez tan amable? Caminamos en silencio por el jardín, hasta que estábamos a punto de pisar la terraza. _

_\- Por cierto –él se detuvo, y me volteé a verle –, aún no me has dicho feliz cumpleaños._

_Sonreí, algo avergonzada. Volví a dar un paso hacia él, y sacando valor de no sé dónde, le di un rápido abrazo, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y susurrando a su oído._

_\- Feliz cumpleaños, Edward._

_Me sorprendí cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, y podría jurar que sentí como acariciaba levemente mi cabello._

_\- Gracias, Bella._

_**Seattle. Septiembre, 2014.**_

¿Por qué recordaba ese momento ahora? Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pensar en él, casi creí que lo había olvidado completamente, y hoy no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. N_o debes dejar, nunca, jamás, que nadie te pase por encima. _No sientas miedo, Bella. _No te avergüences por no querer estar con alguien. Tu no hiciste nada malo_. Limpié mis lágrimas y me puse firme, alejando a Mike de mí, yo no quería estar con él.

\- ¡Mike, detente! –dije, casi grité.

\- Isabella, lo siento. No quise ser un idiota, yo solo…

\- Pero lo fuiste –le corté –, sabes mejor que nadie que no tolero esto. No quiero que vuelvas a venir a mi casa.

\- Bella, tienes que entender.

Fue tan extraño escuchar ese apodo de su parte.

\- Vete, Mike.

\- Está bien, está bien –dijo tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de su carro –, lo mejor será que me vaya, para que pienses en lo que me dijiste. Te darás cuenta que es una reacción exagerada y luego todo seguirá tan bien como antes.

\- Esto se acabó, Mike. Ya basta.

\- No, Isabella. No se ha acabado, porque sabes que me quieres y me necesitas para estar bien. Yo te daré tiempo para que pienses bien. Y cuando estés lista, yo estaré aquí. Descansa, mi amor. Y que tengas una buena semana.

Tomó una de las bolsas de comida, dejando otra para mí y salió de mi apartamento, dejándome sola otra vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y no pude controlarlas. No podía creer que Mike se haya comportado de esa manera conmigo, sentía mi cuerpo tembloroso y me tomó unos minutos calmarme. Al menos ya se había marchado, y yo necesitaba estar sola. Sabía que Mike nunca había sido de aceptar negativas a la primera, pero ya se daría cuenta que merecía alguien que lo amara de forma recíproca.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche aún, pero mi cansancio era demasiado. Todas las emociones del día se me vinieron encima, y decidí que necesitaba descansar. Me puse mi pijama y me fui a la cama, pero conseguir el sueño no fue tan fácil como creí. No podía sacar los rostros de Alice y Jasper de mi cabeza. Pero sobre todo la rabia reflejada en la mirada de Alice. Fui tan cobarde al marcharme sin decir nada, lo hice hoy y lo hice también hace diez años. Obviamente estaba molesta, yo solo esperaba que no me odiara. Alice fue mi mejor amiga, fue casi una hermana para mí. Ojalá algún día me armara de valor para contarle qué ocurrió, pero era tan doloroso revivir esa parte de mi pasado…

Edward estaba en Seattle. Algún día lo vería, pero no me sentía preparada. ¿Él querría verme? _Por supuesto que no, tonta_.

.

.

.

\- Felicitaciones, Isabella –Courtney extendió su brazo por sobre el escritorio para estrechar su mano con la mía. Yo sonreí. Acabábamos de firmar las nuevas condiciones del contrato.

\- Muchísimas gracias, directora Stanley. Esta es una gran oportunidad para mí. De verdad estoy muy contenta y emocionada. Siento mi corazón acelerado de emoción.

Courtney sonrió y me abrazó dulcemente.

\- Sabes que no estás sola en esto, ante cualquier duda puedes acudir a mi. Estaremos en contacto para agendar reuniones y planificar actividades.

Angela y yo salimos de la oficina de Courtney con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque mi sonrisa no era del todo sincera, debo admitir. Me entristecía pensar que estaba viviendo un momento de mi vida que había esperado por mucho tiempo, estaba en un lugar que amaba trabajando en algo que me hacía feliz. Y justo ahora, este momento de luz se vio ennegrecido por mi pasado. Por ese pasado que no quería enfrentar. Hoy tuve que reunirme con Courtney, por lo que Angela estuvo sola entregando a los estudiantes a la salida, antes de unirse a nosotras en nuestra reunión. Agradecía este día de pausa, pero no podía evitarlos por siempre. Alice y Jasper eran apoderados de una de mis estudiantes, tendría que enfrentarlos en algún momento. Tendría que responder preguntas. Y, aunque quería evitar pensar en esta parte, sabía que era muy probable que lo vería a _él _también. No quería admitirlo, pero pensar en eso no me parecía del todo terrible. Sabía que él no querría ni saber de mí, y temía a su reacción, pero no podía controlar la emoción de ver a un Edward de 29 años.

Con Angela nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, el café que dejamos pendiente ayer lo tomaríamos hoy.

\- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amiga! Estaba pensando que deberíamos celebrar, un café parece algo aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a buscar algo de ropa a tu apartamento y nos quedamos en el mío? Ben sigue de viaje y vuelve en tres días, podrías dormir conmigo –levantó las cejas de manera sugerente, yo reí ante su _propuesta indecente_ –así podríamos ir al bar que queda cerca, podremos beber unos tragos y no necesitaremos conducir.

\- Ay, Ang. No sé si estoy en ánimo de celebrar.

\- ¡No quiero volver a escuchar algo así, Bells! –la voz de Jake me sorprendió, no me esperaba ver a mi amigo el día de hoy. Se acercó a abrazarme y me levantó entre sus brazos mientras me hacía girar en el aire.

\- ¡Jake! ¿Qué haces acá? –pregunte en medio de risas.

\- Ang me contó sobre el reemplazo que harás como Jefa de Párvulos. ¡Por supuesto que tenemos que celebrar!

No pude negarme. Ante la insistencia de mis dos mejores amigos, solo pude aceptar y entregarme a la entretención. Nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, y rápidamente me cambié de ropa y armé un bolso con ropa para el día siguiente y guardé mi pijama. Nos dirigimos al apartamento de Angela, donde fue ella quien se cambió de ropa y dejamos nuestras cosas ahí. Caminamos hasta el bar de siempre, a dos cuadras del apartamento de mi amiga.

Pedimos tres pintas de cerveza artesanal. Tomamos asiento en la terraza, aprovechando que aún teníamos un tiempo agradable en la ciudad.

\- ¡Por Bells, y esta nueva oportunidad laboral que se le ha presentado! Sabemos que lo harás increíble –brindó Jake. Ang y yo le seguimos, levantando nuestras pintas y haciéndolas chocar. Nos pasamos conversando y riendo por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Otra ronda! –pidió Angela al garzón que nos atendía. Era ya la cuarta ronda, yo me sentía completamente mareada.

\- ¿Estás loca? –Pregunté tratando de aguantar una carcajada –Angela, mañana trabajamos. No podemos seguir bebiendo así.

\- Vamos, ya. Es hora de que te desinhibas.

\- Escucha a Jake, amiga. Él es la sabiduría en persona –agregó Angela, ella estaba evidentemente mareada también.

\- ¿Sabiduría? –pregunté con burla, para molestar a mi amigo.

\- ¡Hey! Sabes que es verdad, doy los mejores consejos.

\- Después de mi –recriminó Angela.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo una pinta más, después nos marchamos antes de quedar realmente borrachos que ya no estoy en edad de fiestas en medio de la semana.

\- Hablas como si tuvieras 40 años, Bells –señaló Jake mientras hacía un gesto al garzón para indicarle que nos trajera una ronda más.

\- Vas a cumplir recién 27 años. Deberías salir de fiestas, llegar a trabajar con resaca, disfrutar de tu juventud.

\- Antes de que lleguen los 30 –Jake puso voz como si tuviera escalofríos de solo pensar en esa edad.

\- Tú llegarás a los 30 antes que nosotras, Jake –indiqué burlándome de él.

\- Ni lo menciones, tengo 28 recién.

\- ¿Recién? ¡Cumpliste 28 a principios de año, ya casi tienes 29! –Jake puso cara de disgusto ante el recordatorio de Angela, lo que nos hizo reír fuertemente a ambas.

Angela volvió a burlarse de Jake, pero por un segundo me desconecté de lo que ocurría frente a mí. Me quedé pensando en lo que Angela me había dicho recién. Sobre salir de fiestas y disfrutar la juventud, los 27 años. No pude evitar pensar en Alice. Ella tenía mi edad, y ya casi era madre de su segundo hijo. Se notaba que Jasper y Alice se querían mucho, y Amelia era una niña preciosa, tan parecida a Alice en su personalidad, pero con esos ojos intensos de Jasper. _Ojos intensos._ Similares a los de su tío, también. Automáticamente mis pensamientos se dirigieron a él, a Edward. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, saber cómo estaba. ¿Era esto producto de las cervezas?

_**Forks. Agosto, 2002.**_

_Ya casi llevaba un año viviendo en Forks con Charlie. En todo este tiempo no había podido ver a mi mamá. Estaba muy feliz, pues quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar la escuela y viajaría a Chicago para estar con ella durante todo este tiempo. Me emocionaba volver a verla, pero debía admitir que sentía algo de tristeza por estar todo este tiempo lejos de Alice –y Edward, me recordó mi mente._

_Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, con Alice nos veíamos prácticamente todos los días, y por consiguiente veía a Edward también. Aunque intenté ocultárselo, mi amiga no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba interesada en su hermano. Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, y el episodio con Eric, Alice vio de lejos nuestro abrazo. "¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!? Alice Cullen, a veces puedes ser tan ciega" recuerdo que fueron sus palabras, aunque intenté negarlo, no logré convencerla, no era muy buena mintiendo. Aunque era evidente que él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en mí, yo era solo la amiga de su hermana, y aunque nos llevábamos muy bien sabía que él veía en mí una niña. Eso no me gustaba. Me hubiera gustado ser solo un poco mayor, para poder verme ante él como una mujer._

_Hoy era mi última noche antes de viajar a Chicago y, como siempre, había decidido venir a dormir a casa de Alice. _

_\- Chicago debe ser maravilloso, ¿no, Bella?_

_\- La verdad, tiene su encanto. Hay muchas cosas entretenidas que hacer, pero creo que ya había comenzado a acostumbrarme a la vida tranquila de pueblo._

_\- ¡Vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio! Forks es aburridísimo. No puedo esperar a irme de este lugar, no es para mí. Yo necesito ciudad, más entretención, algo como Los Ángeles o San Francisco. _

_\- La verdad para mí no es tan importante el lugar. Solo espero que sea un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda dedicarme plenamente a lo mío._

_\- Claro, eso es muy importante. Tú sabes que soy del mundo de la moda, la gran ciudad es lo mío._

_\- Claro, pero en mi caso es distinto. _

_\- Exacto, tú eres un ratón de biblioteca._

_\- ¿Cómo que ratón de biblioteca? –fingí sentirme ofendida, pero ambas reimos ante su comentario. _

_\- Creo que serías una gran maestra de literatura, Bella._

_\- También lo he pesado, de verdad creo que sería buena en eso. Aunque bueno, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar qué haremos._

_\- Así tus hijos con Edward tendrán un padre de cada área. Padre médico, del área de las ciencias y la biología, y una madre del área de las letras –la sonrisa burlona de Alice me hizo sonrojar._

_\- ¡Alice, no seas boba!_

_\- Ay, pero si es lo que quieres, ¡y lo sabes! –volvió a reír. Yo me sumé a su risa, negando con la cabeza. Alice no tiene remedio –la verdad, Bella. Tengo algo que contarte. _

_\- ¿Estás sonrojada? Ok, esto debe ser algo importante porque jamás te había visto así._

_\- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos la primera vez que viniste a mi casa? –intenté hacer memoria, y pensar en ese día. _

_\- ¿Lo que hablamos sobre… eso del primer beso? –Alice asintió emocionada –no me dirás que tú… –volvió a asentir, con mayor efusividad esta vez –¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Quiero detalles!_

_\- Anteayer. Cuando volví de tu casa, llegué acá y Edward estaba con Emmet y Jasper. Más tarde llegaron esas chicas, Lauren y Maria –esta última dijo casi escupiendo el nombre; ambas sabíamos que Maria gustaba de Jasper, y por eso Alice no la toleraba. Era Lauren quien me ponía de mal humor a mí, ¿no se suponía que habían terminado? –estuve muy molesta por la presencia de ellas, pero evidentemente no lo podía demostrar. Por lo que solo observé desde lejos, tratando de no mostrar como realmente me sentía. _

_\- Analizando a tu víctima –dije levantando las cejas de manera sugerente. _

_\- Ya sabes como soy –me guiñó un ojo –estuvieron bebiendo cervezas y cuando ya era tarde estaban todos un poco borrachos, o eso creí. Yo estaba aquí, en mi pieza, pero podía oír todo lo que hablaban en la sala común. Me asomé a mirar, y vi como Maria prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre Jazz. Me puse realmente de mal humor, y no quise quedarme acá. Tomé mi celular y mis audífonos, y salí de mi cuarto sin siquiera mirarlos y me fui al porche. Me senté en el borde de la terraza y me envolví en mi música, molesta. _

_\- ¿Y Jasper te siguió? –ella asintió._

_\- Llegó al porche a conversar. Ahí noté que él no estaba borracho, me dijo que tenía que conducir para llevar a Emmet de vuelta a casa. Conversamos mucho tiempo, reímos, intenté coquetearle de manera sutil, pero sabes cómo soy –ambas reímos –lo de ser sutil no se me da del todo bien. _

_\- ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo besó a él? ¿O él te besó a ti?_

_\- Llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando, y de repente nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Cuando levanté la mirada para verle, noté que él me estaba mirando. Puso su mano aquí –dijo mientras tocaba su nuca, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior –y se acercó lentamente._

_\- ¡Aaaaay!_

_\- ¡Lo sé! Cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí, se detuvo a mirarme como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Yo corté la distancia y lo besé –Alice se arrojó de espalda a la cama, extendiendo los brazos, era como si no fuera capaz de aguantar tanta emoción._

_\- ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí? ¿Qué te dijo después de que se besaron?_

_\- ¡Fue maravilloso! Después de besarnos, reímos como bobos y nos quedamos abrazados. Me confesó que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarme y yo me sentía en las nubes._

_\- ¡Qué romántico!_

_\- Lo fue, muy romántico. Fue perfecto. Cuando notamos que llevábamos mucho tiempo a solas, me dijo que era hora de irse. No pude evitar hacer un puchero, y el volvió a besarme. Me dijo que siempre que ponía esa cara lo volvía loco. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí muy tímida_

_\- ¿¡Tú!? –pregunté burlándome un poco._

_\- ¡Lo sé! Me sentí como otra persona, no sabía cómo actuar. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos de la mano hasta la escalera. Subimos en silencio y los demás seguían aquí. Cuando llegamos ellos parecían no haber notado todo el tiempo que estuvimos abajo, excepto por Maria, quien nos miró con sospecha. Yo solo la ignoré. Jasper le dijo a Emmet que era hora de marcharse, Lauren y Maria le pidieron si podía pasar a dejarlas a ellas a sus casas también. Me tensé un poco, pero intenté disimular. Edward bajó con ellos para despedirlos en la puerta, y bajaron todos._

_\- ¿Y no te dijo nada? –pregunté incrédula._

_\- Cuando todos habían bajado, me quedé acá con una sensación extraña. No sabía en qué quedamos. De pronto, Jasper volvió a subir, había dejado las llaves de su carro en el sofá. Me guiñó un ojo, noté que las había dejado a propósito y se acercó a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Besó mi frente y me dijo "buenas noches, señorita". _

_\- Entonces… ¿Qué son? ¿En qué están? _

_\- No lo sé, Bella. Pero esta sensación es maravillosa. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en su cara, sus ojos._

_El resto de la noche hablamos de Jasper y reímos por la reacción tímida que tuvo ante todo lo que pasó. Tras apagar las luces, Alice no tardó mucho en dormirse. _

_Mantuve los ojos cerrados para intentar dormir, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Seguía dándome vueltas ante la emoción de volver a ver a mamá. Tras unos minutos, decidí levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua. Tras beberlo, dejé el vaso en el fregadero y volví a subir hasta el tercer piso para acostarme. Era increíble lo cómoda que me sentía en esta casa, poder pasearme por los pasillos de noche con confianza. Noté que el reloj del segundo piso marcó la hora, eran ya las 3 de la madrugada, Charlie pasaría por mí a las 8:30 de la mañana para llevarme al aeropuerto._

_Una vez en la sala común del tercer piso, tuve que ahogar un grito ante la impresión de ver a Edward en medio de la oscuridad, sentado en uno de los sofás._

_\- Lo siento, Bella. No quise asustarte._

_\- Tranquilo, no hay problema, es solo que no me di cuenta que estabas acá –dije mientras mi mano permanecía en mi pecho, intentando calmar mi agitado palpitar. Sentí algo de vergüenza al notar que traía solo un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo. Agradecí al cielo haber traído un pijama decente._

_\- ¿No puedes dormir?_

_\- No sé por qué, creo que estoy ansiosa por el viaje de mañana –Edward miró al suelo. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y, aunque no había luces prendidas, podía ver perfectamente la expresión de Edward._

_\- La extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?_

_\- Claro que sí. Desde los seis años jamás había pasado más de un mes lejos de ella. Ahora ha sido casi un año. Aunque hablamos siempre –mientras hablaba me acerqué lentamente hasta estar a su lado. Tomé asiento en el sofá, al otro extremo, y permanecimos en silencio unos segundos._

_\- Te extrañaremos –levanté la mirada, algo sorprendida ante sus palabras. Él pareció de pronto nervioso –digo… Alice y yo. También mis padres. Ya se había vuelto costumbre verte siempre acá. Será extraño no verte seguido._

_Yo asentí, con una extraña sensación en el vientre, y en el pecho. El silencio se volvió a instalar entre nosotros. Me generaba algo de ansiedad. Levanté la mirada que había mantenido fija en mis manos, y al mirar a Edward noté que él miraba mis manos también._

_\- Creo que iré a dormir ya. Tengo que levantarme en unas pocas horas para que Charlie me venga a buscar –me puse de pie –descansa, Edward. Buenas noches._

_\- Buenas noches, Bella –respondió Edward, poniéndose de pie a mi lado. _

_Miré fijamente su expresión, la cual no supe descifrar. Me armé de valor, una vez más, y le di un abrazo. Lo sentí estático por un breve lapso de tiempo, antes de envolverme con sus brazos. Apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, mientras lo sentía enterrar su rostro en mi cabello. Permanecimos abrazados por un largo momento, hasta que lo sentí apoyar su mentón suavemente sobre mi sien. Por primera vez levanté la mirada, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro. Miré a sus ojos, y vi como él desviaba su mirada hacia mis labios. Le imité. Una de sus manos que me abrazaba, se deslizó desde mi espalda hasta mi hombro y cuello, sosteniendo mi rostro. Se inclinó, suavemente, juntando nuestras frentes. Instintivamente, cerré mis ojos ante la espera. _

_\- Te extrañaré estas tres semanas, Bella._

_Sonreí. Abrí los ojos y él me estaba mirando fijamente. Sentía mi corazón agitado en mi pecho, estaba a punto de explotar. Era una cercanía única, diferente, maravillosa. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando. Me paré en las puntas de mis pies hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente. Sentí una extraña y maravillosa sensación ante el contacto, quería más._

_\- ¿Bella?_

_La voz de Alice nos hizo dar un respingo, e inmediatamente nos separamos. Miré rápidamente hacia su puerta, y noté que ella seguía dentro, por lo que no había visto nada. Sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas. Sin detenerme a mirar a Edward, me volteé y entré a la habitación de Alice antes de que ella saliera._

_\- Hola, Alice. Lo siento, no podía dormir._

_\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo exaltada. _

_\- Sí, estoy bien. Creo que estoy ansiosa, por ver a mamá –no era del todo mentira, pero de todas formas evadí su mirada. Creo que Alice aún estaba muy dormida como para notar mi actitud extraña. Si ella hubiera estado en su cien por cien, habría notado de inmediato que no estaba siendo sincera con ella. _

_\- Me asusté al despertar y no verte aquí. Ven, duerme conmigo –me recosté nuevamente a su lado, intentando calmar mis pensamientos. Pero rápidamente mis pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse al chico del cuarto de al lado. Oh, por Dios. Estuve a punto de besarlo. ¿Casi nos besamos? ¡Casi beso a Edward Cullen! Llevé mis dedos al borde de mi labio, donde sentí el roce de los suyos. No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Qué estará pensando él, en este momento? ¿Él quería besarme también? Con todos estos pensamientos invadiendo mi cabeza, me quede profundamente dormida._

_**Seattle. Septiembre, 2014.**_

\- Bells, ¿podrías decirme por qué estás tan extraña? –la voz de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos.

De pronto sentí que todos los recuerdos de ayer y hoy se me vinieron encima. Escondí mi rostro en mi cara y pronto sentí mis ojos inundados en lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que ya no quedaban más lágrimas para Forks, pero me mentí tanto, intentando negar todo de mi pasado y sin querer enfrentarlo. _Dolía tanto_.

\- ¿Está todo bien, amiga? –Angela tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente con un gesto amigable.

\- Lo siento, es que estos días han sido demasiado intensos. Siento que me voy a volver loca.

\- ¿Pasó algo que no me has contado, Bells?

\- Rompí con Mike –dije, tras unos segundos de silencio. Aunque Jake intentó disimular, supe que estaba feliz.

\- Lo siento, Bells. Sabes que yo no tenía la mejor opinión de Newton. Si quieres, puedo intentar fingir pero no sé qué tan buen actor sea.

\- No tienes que fingir, Jake. Sé que estás feliz por eso. La verdad, yo también estoy más aliviada. Es solo que, eso no es lo único.

\- ¿Ah no? –preguntó ahora con voz curiosa, algo más seria.

Angela apretó suavemente mi mano con la suya, dándome coraje para contar la otra parte.

\- Tenemos una nueva estudiante en la escuela, es una niña hermosa. Se llama Amelia. No vas a imaginar quienes son sus padres –la duda era evidente en la cara de Jake, tras un silencio breve dije: –Alice y Jasper.

Escuché a Jake jadear. Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, dándose un pequeño golpe como si de esa forma pudiera reaccionar.

\- Y Edward es su padrino. Él está en Seattle también –dije en voz baja, casi un susurro.

\- ¿La sobrina de Cullen está en tu clase? –parecía no poder creer la desafortunada coincidencia –¿Ya lo viste? –negué con la cabeza.

\- Y espero no tener que verlo pronto, porque no tengo cabeza para eso.

\- Pero algún día tendrás que verlo. Sus caminos se han vuelto a cruzar, de alguna manera él sabrá que eres la maestra de su sobrina. Él va a querer respuestas. Querrá saber por qué te fuiste.

\- Es cierto –agregó Ang –, y creo que a ti también te hará bien conversar con él, será lo mejor para cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida.

\- Lo sé. Es tan extraño, creí que había borrado todos los recuerdos de Forks. Desde que vi a Alice y Jasper ayer, no dejo de pensar en mi vida allá. No dejo de pensar en él –escondí mi rostro en mis manos –, tengo tantas ganas de verlo, pero me da miedo enfrentarlo. Debe odiarme.

Angela y Jacob guardaron silencio. Sabían que era verdad. De pronto noté que el efecto de las cervezas se había esfumado, y el ambiente entre los tres ya no era de celebración. _Que bien, siempre siendo el alma de la fiesta_, pensé con ironía.

\- Lo siento, arruiné esta pequeña celebración.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Al contrario, nos has dado más razones para celebrar.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Angela.

\- Es una nueva oportunidad. No solo en lo laboral, también te libraste de Newton. Y además tienes la posibilidad de cerrar el gran capítulo pendiente de tu vida. Una nueva Isabella Swan está a punto de nacer.

\- ¡Es cierto! –Se sumó mi amiga –, será una gran oportunidad para ti, para sanar ese pasado, y así poder seguir adelante.

\- Creo que tienen razón –intentaba ver el lado positivo de todo esto, y era cierto que llevaba años intentando avanzar sin soltar esta mochila tan pesada. Quizá ahora podría sanar para avanzar.

.

.

.

Las risas y gritos de los estudiantes inundaron el patio. Había pasado ya una semana desde el comienzo del año escolar, y ya se habían formado pequeños grupos dentro de la clase. Me gustaba verlos jugar durante la hora de recreo, mientras unos corrían y saltaban otros no soltaban sus juguetes. Había pasado también una semana desde mi reencuentro con Alice y Jasper, y una semana desde que terminé con Mike. A Alice y Jasper no los había vuelto a ver, el trabajo administrativo me tenía algo consumida, reuniones constantes con Courtney para ponerme al día con los asuntos internos del departamento de educadoras de párvulo, y eso que aún no comenzaba a ejercer mi cargo de manera oficial. Por otro lado, tampoco había sabido nada de Mike desde nuestra discusión en mi apartamento. Solo esperaba que él estuviera bien, pero sabía que llamarlo para saber de él sería dar pie a una visita o algo, y la verdad no tenía ganas de verlo.

\- Tu cumpleaños es el próximo sábado, Bella. Tenemos que salir a celebrarte –anunció Ang, quien venía caminando con Emily y Claire, las profesoras de la otra clase de párvulos.

\- No sé si quiera hacer una gran celebración, la verdad.

\- ¿Estás loca? –Preguntó Claire –desde que te conozco, por primera vez eres una chica soltera. Ahora puedes ser mi compañera de fiestas. Dejemos la fidelidad para las mujeres comprometidas –hizo un gesto hacia Angela y Emily.

Claire llevaba dos años trabajando en la escuela. Era un año menor que yo, y vivía una vida de juventud alocada, siempre nos hacía reír con sus historias y aventuras. Aunque su vida personal era muy agitada, era una excelente profesional con mucha vocación. Emily era quien llevaba más tiempo en la escuela. Tenía 30 años y estaba comprometida con su novio, Sam. ¿Han escuchado alguna vez cuando dicen que "el mundo es un pañuelo"? Sam es el primo mayor de Jacob, y yo lo conocía hace años. Por eso, cuando con Emily notamos que teníamos gente de nuestras vidas en común rápidamente nos volvimos amigas.

\- La verdad no sé si soy una persona tan alocada como tú, Claire. Pero puedo intentarlo.

\- Tendrás a la mejor maestra –me guiñó un ojo.

\- Será una de las últimas salidas que tendremos las cuatro juntas, siendo solteras –dijo Angela, mirando a Emily.

\- ¡Hey! Tienen que organizarme una despedida de soltera –advirtió Emily –, aún tenemos una salida segura.

\- ¡Cierto! Está bien, aprovechemos de celebrar. Pero no se me ocurre bien, ¿les gustaría ir a comer algo? ¿o bailar?

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! –celebraron las 3 dando suaves aplausos.

\- No te preocupes de nada –señaló Claire –yo organizaré el panorama y juro que será tremenda noche –levantó su palma a modo de promesa scout, lo que nos hizo reír.

\- ¡Aaaay! –un pequeño grito nos llamó la atención.

Miré de donde venía el grito e instintivamente me puse de pie y corrí hasta allí. Era Amelia, que jugaba junto con Clarisse y al parecer se golpeó al caerse. Me agaché a su lado y levanté suavemente su pierna. Ella se quejó.

\- Uh-uh, tranquila cariño.

\- Me caí y me pegué fuerte –hizo un leve puchero. ¡Dios, era igual a Alice! Unas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos –duele mucho.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero va a pasar, ¿sabes? Eres una niña fuerte. Estoy segura que si vamos a la enfermería y ponemos una bandita ya no dolerá más. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, vamos –asintió mientras con una de sus manitos limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla.

La puse de pie y tomé su mano para que caminara conmigo hasta la enfermería de la señora Cope. La amable mujer nos recibió y desinfectó rápidamente la herida para luego poner una bandita con dibujos sobre la rodilla de Amelia.

\- ¿Ves que ya no duele nada? –pregunté.

\- Es porque soy una niña fuerte –respondió ella de manera orgullosa y dulce.

\- Exacto –nos pusimos de pie para volver tras despedirnos de la señora Cope.

Caminamos de la mano hacia la sala de clases, el receso ya había terminado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señorita Isabella?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Puedo llamarla señorita Bella, en lugar de señorita Isabella?

Juro que pude sentir mi corazón estrecharse en mi pecho por un segundo.

\- ¿Señorita Bella?

\- Sí, ya sabe. Escuché a mamá y a papá llamarla así, y me gustó. Creo que le queda bien.

\- Claro que puedes llamarme así, querida.

\- ¿Le gusta estar de cumpleaños, señorita Bella?

\- Sí, me gusta. Aunque cada año me gusta menos, la verdad. Estoy volviéndome más vieja.

\- Señorita Bella –Amelia rio con una dulzura muy propia de la familia Cullen –, usted no es vieja. Es de edad de mamá. Ser vieja es ser edad de abuela.

\- ¿Edad de mamá?

\- Sí, eso me enseñó mi mamá. Que cuando una es edad de mamá es joven aún. Vieja se pone una cuando tiene edad de abuela. Aunque a mi abuela Esme parece que no le gustó mucho eso –reí ante ese comentario, podría imaginar perfectamente a Alice burlándose de Esme, y a ella riendo y fingiendo estar molesta con su hija. Ella era una mujer tan adorable –aunque, ¿tiene hijos, señorita Bella? Porque si no tiene hijos, es aún más joven que edad de mamá.

\- No, cariño –sonreí ante su pregunta –no tengo hijos.

\- Usted es muy linda, tendría hijos muy lindos.

\- Estas siendo muy halagadora, Amelia.

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad –corrigió ella, con mucha dulzura.

\- Ya tenemos que entrar a clases otra vez, ¿cómo está tu pierna?

\- Bien, ya no duele nada.

\- Que bueno, cariño. Entonces entremos a clases y sigamos el día.

\- ¡Isabella! –Jessica venía entrando por el pasillo. Me volteé a verla, se veía algo molesta.

\- Entra a clases, Amelia –pedí de forma amable, mientras le abría la puerta –yo voy de inmediato.

Amelia miró con preocupación hacia Jessica, pero sin decir nada más entró al aula. Caminé hacia Jessica hasta que nos encontramos a mitad del pasillo.

\- Hola, Jessica.

\- Me enteré de que mi madre te dio el reemplazo de mi cargo.

\- Así es, el martes firmamos los documentos correspondientes.

\- Qué vergüenza, Isabella. Después de todo lo que me hiciste, ¿vienes a comer de las migajas de mi cargo?

\- Jessica, no tengo ánimos para discutir. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, lo conversé con Courtney y la decisión ya está tomada.

\- Escucha bien, Isabella. Sé que soy la hija de la directora, pero el cargo de Jefa de Párvulos no me lo dieron gratis. Eso es consecuencia de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo de mi parte. No voy a permitir que te quedes con todo mi esfuerzo.

\- No quiero quedarme con tu cargo, Jessica –mantuve la calma, no quería hacer un escándalo –. Tengo muy claro que mi cargo es un reemplazo, y haré lo mejor que pueda y que esté dentro de mis capacidades.

\- Espero que así sea, porque volveré en unos meses y tú tendrás que regresar a ser solo una profesora más de esta escuela.

Tuve que morderme la lengua, hace unas semanas Jessica estuvo hospitalizada por malos ratos durante su embarazo, estuvo en una posición muy delicada. No me gustaría ser la persona que ocasione algún problema en su estado.

\- No te preocupes, Jess. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al aula.

Antes de que me dijera algo más, salí de ahí. No podría seguir aguantando tan tranquila que alguien me hablara con ese tono de voz y arrogancia. Yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie pasara por encima de mí. No otra vez.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo tanta demora en actualizar. Tuve un comienzo de año de locura y contexto nacional me tuvo lejos de todo y con muy poco tiempo. Ahora que estamos en cuarentena, tendré más tiempo y espero actualizar más rápido de ahora en adelante, lo juro!

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que tuve en el primer capítulo, me hicieron muy felizzz.

Gracias.

NicoleFernanda


End file.
